Pasión
by xSilverDeath
Summary: •One Shot [ShikaTema] • Shikamaru, la ves, es demasiado tentadora, es puro fuego en cuerpo de mujer, ¿porqué no caes? ¿Por qué no admites lo mucho que la deseas? Oh, orgullo, orgullo... Pero vamos, unas termas solitarias y un denso vapor de agua son un escenario demasiado tentador para ti...


¡_Ohayo~_!

Soy Silver ^^ Este es mi primer one shot de esta hermosa pareja 3

Mis disculpas si a quedado OoC, aún no domino por completo las personalidades de Shikamaru y Temari.

_Well_, aquí va la información técnica de la historia :) Espero que os guste:

**Título:** Pasión.

**Género:** Romance.

**Rated: **T.

**Advertencia:** Todo el one shot es un Lime en sí.

**Pairing:** Shikamaru Nara y Temari no Sabaku**/S**hika**T**ema.

**Fandoom: **Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al gran Masahi Kishimoto-sensei, lo que ven aquí es simplemente un delirio de mi imaginación.

**Copyright:** La trama es absolutamente mía, cualquier copia parcial o total de la misma que terminantemente prohibida. Gracias por entender.

**Notas Iniciales:** Weno, como les dije, es mi primer intento de ShikaTema, por lo que si ven algún error, no duden en decirmelo inmediatamente mediante un review :) Sería lindo de su parte el darme críticas **constuctivas**. Gracias.

* * *

**One Shot**

**Pasión ****  
**

* * *

.

.

Shikamaru tembló.

No podría contenerse más. Él, el gran genio del clan Nara, el primer chunin de su generación, el rey de la sombra estaba a punto de caer. Era indignante.

"_Mendokusei… esta mujer… es muy problemática"_ pensó con la mirada fija en ella. Estaba claro lo que esa maliciosa ninja quería: hacerlo perder la razón. Hacer que pierda esa serenidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Hacerlo caer en la **pasión**.

Y al paso al que iban, lo lograría sin grandes dificultades. Y es que, vamos, cualquier hombre con algo entre las piernas y una vista aguda cedería al instante. Lo que realmente lo sorprendía, es que soportara tanto solamente mirando.

Temari sonrió.

Y con ese gesto, Shikamaru se convenció de que todo estaba premeditado.

Mataría a Ino. A ella y a su 'brillante' idea de ir a bañarse a las termas. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que ambas rubias lo habían planeado todo; desde que vio a Ino y Temari hablar alegre y pícaramente le había dado un mal presentimiento. Y, helo aquí: Temari desnuda frente a él, sentada en una roca con su rubio cabello suelto cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros, su tersa piel bronceada reluciente por el agua sobre ella, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, sus ojos tenían una chispa traviesa y sus labios se veían curvados en una sonrisa insinuante; Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar sus pechos, grandes y con sus pezones erectos, largas piernas esbeltas y estomago plano. Sumado a todo eso, estaba el cálido vapor de agua que los rodeaba. Simplemente perfecto.

—Habías planeado esto, ¿no? —susurró Shikamaru, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Temari se levantó y se acercó, acechante, como un depredador a su presa. Pero los ojos de Shikamaru distaban mucho de ser los de un indefenso animalillo.

—Puede ser —respondió ambiguamente—, como también puede no ser. —Se detuvo a un escaso metro de él. Las gotas se deslizaban por su piel y Shikamaru se sorprendió a si mismo envidiándolas. Temari se percató entonces de la marcada erección en los pantalones del joven. Y se excitó—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Shikamaru?

La pregunta sonó casi como un ronroneo, que acarició tentativamente los oídos de Shikamaru, estremeciéndolo.

—Puede ser —contestó, repitiendo las palabras dichas por ella—, como también puede no ser.

Con movimientos lentos y casi con parsimonia, Shikamaru se quitó su chaleco verde, luego prosiguió con las demás prendas, quedando en iguales condiciones que Temari.

Desnudos.

La miró, con gesto aburrido pero mirada ardiente, casi tocándola con la mirada, encendiéndola sin ni siquiera rozarla. Pero casi fue como si lo hiciera.

Y entonces se dieron cuenta, de ese fuego entre ambos, esa pasión dormida que despertaba y arrasaba con todo a su paso, esa pasión hipnótica que tenía sus corazones colgando de un hilo, que los llenaba y encendía sin poder —ni querer— evitarlo.

La habitual expresión fastidiada de Shikamaru cambió, para dar paso a un rostro astuto y serio, que amedrento ligeramente a la rubia. Se acercó, con pasos lentos pero amenazadores, cambiando los papeles.

Temari resistió el fugaz impulso de retroceder, manteniéndose firme, orgullosa, en esa pose que tanto prendía a Shikamaru.

Estaban uno frente al otro, la excitación hacía mella en el aire, podían sentir el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Shikamaru se harto de rodeos y la besó. Dura, fiera y pasionalmente, un beso en el que sus lenguas batallaban por el control, un beso húmedo y candente, del tipo que no te calma, sino que te hace desear más. Mucho más.

Shikamaru recorrió el cuerpo de Temari con desenfreno, sin ningún pudor ni arrepentimiento. Ambos se tumbaron el duro suelo de roca, para luego rodar y caer en el agua termal.

Sólo hubo amor, calor y pasión.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Y~? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí u Y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo :)

Muchas Gracias.

¡Nos leemos!

.

.

.

_xSilverDeath_


End file.
